Asylum
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Après le 7.17 "The Born-Again Identity", découvrez une autre version de Castiel à l'asile...


**Asylum**

Castiel se réveilla, allongé dans un lit, analysant les murs blancs et ses vêtements de la même couleur. Il se souvenait… Il savait où il se trouvait. Depuis des semaines qu'il avait enlevé Lucifer de la tête de Sam, l'Ange entendait le Diable hurler dans la sienne. Au départ cela le rendit fou de désespoir. Habitué depuis peu, Castiel se rendit vite compte que la plus grande menace ne venait pas de ses hallucinations, mais bel et bien de la réalité. L'endroit… L'asile. Clamer et hurler la vérité ne servait à rien dans ce lieu, personne ne le croyait, parce qu'ici l'Ange qu'il fut jadis, disparu. Il était un patient et personne ne croit les fous…

L'asile ressemblait à un vieux pensionnat du siècle dernier, un endroit effrayant où chaques miroirs reflétaient un visage inconnu… Et mort. Un lieu plus ou moins hanté que seuls les patients drogués avaient la faculté de percevoir. Mais pour les « prisonniers », les esprits errants prenaient des allures d'amis à côté du personnel de la structure : un mélange de docteurs fous, d'infirmières accros au sang, d'un directeur psychopathe et d'un psychiatre schizophrène. Les fous paraissaient bien plus sains d'esprit que les gérants eux-mêmes. Mais les gérants restaient toujours du bon côté de la barrière.

Castiel s'habitua bien vite à la routine de l'asile : tous les matins, levé à 6h, douche obligatoire (Froide. Pour « chasser le mal »), petit déjeuner (Avec des restes de la veille), à 7h les travaux (En cuisine, ménage ou entretient), à 12h le dîner (Une sorte de bouillis), après-midi dans la salle commune à s'ennuyer, à 19h de nouveau un souper infecte. Extinction des feux à 21h.

Ayant plusieurs millier d'années, Castiel n'avait pas la notion du temps. Pour lui, une journée pouvait être aussi rapide qu'une seconde. Mais ici, entre ces murs gris et tristes, dans ce corps amaigri et fatigué, il sentait le poids du temps peser sur lui. Pour survivre, il prenait exemple sur le seul Humain qu'il connaissait bien, avec qui il gardait un profond lien… Dean…

En parlant du frère Winchester, ce dernier se trouvait dans une autre chambre d'hôtel miteuse avec Sam. Encore en chasse, les deux hommes tentaient d'avoir quelques informations concernant leur affaire en cours. Mais ce soir-là, même après la cinquième bouteille de bière, l'esprit de Dean n'était pas à la chasse aux monstres. Il pensait une fois de plus à une personne en particulier… Son Ange. Il culpabilisait un peu de l'avoir laissé à l'asile, mais quoi faire d'autre ? Le prendre avec lui d'aventures en aventures ? Sachant qu'il devenait fou, que Lucifer pouvait le pousser à bout pour qu'il tue tout le monde ? Mettre la vie de Sam en danger ? Ah non alors… Il avait pris la bonne décision… Mais alors pourquoi une partie de lui restait si triste avec ce sentiment de culpabilité permanente ? Il ferma les yeux, inspira un bon coup, claqua l'écran de son ordinateur portable et tout en préparant son sac, il lança d'un air déterminé à son frère.

- Sammy, fait tes valises, on s'barre.

Ce dernier interrogea son aîné du regard. Qui lui répondit aussitôt.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Concernant Cass… Les toubibs ne nous ont pas appelés alors que je leur avais demandé d'avoir des nouvelles une fois par semaine… Minimum… C'est bizarre, je saurais pas t'expliquer pourquoi, mais c'est bizarre…

Sam ne discuta pas. Au fond, peut-être que lui aussi sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas…

Ils conduisirent toute la nuit à tour de rôle au volant du « bébé » Impala de Dean. Ensemble ils arrivèrent devant les grandes portes en métal noir de l'asile. Comme par un hasard surnaturel, des nuages sombres survolaient le bâtiment gris, cachant le soleil et laissant une pluie fine couler le long des pierres aux allures tristes. Les frères frissonnèrent, malgré les maisons hantées qu'ils avaient déjà croisées, rien ne pouvait égaler la vision angoissante de ce lieu. Mais pour aider Cass, Dean fit le premier pas dans le jardin mort de la bâtisse…

Castiel passait ses après-midi assis sur un vieux canapé marron, rapiécé de-ci, de-là par d'anciens patients. Mystérieusement disparus d'ailleurs, comme si les murs avalaient les fous de l'asile une fois que leurs jours furent écoulés. L'Ange ne s'était pas fait beaucoup d'amis ici, ni d'ennemis cela dit. Un bon point pour lui. Mais il restait perdu, les yeux dans un autre Monde, assis au même endroit depuis des semaines sans jamais bouger. Alors que d'autres patients passaient leur temps à jouer à des jeux de société aussi vieux que la Terre, à fumer cigarette sur cigarette ou à parler tout seul. Mais ce jour-là, quelqu'un pu ramener Castiel à la réalité. Encerclés de deux gardes, Dean et Sam débarquèrent dans la salle commune. Au départ, l'aîné des Winchesters du balayer la pièce du regard une bonne dizaine de fois. Instinctivement, il cherchait encore l'Ange dans son éternel trenchcoat et ses yeux bleu océan. Mais il dût se rendre à l'évidence, le Cass qu'il connaissait n'existait plus. A la place il trouva un être pâle, maigre, aux vêtements difformes et d'un blanc sale, des cheveux qui ne devaient pas avoir vu de peigne depuis des semaines et surtout ses yeux… Eteints. Aucune lueur, aucune couleur, comme si Dean regardait un film en noir et blanc… La salle était grise, les murs grisâtres, les vêtements blancs et maintenant les yeux de Castiel venaient de perdre leur magnifique lumière…

Dean courut vers Castiel pour le prendre dans ses bras. Sur le moment, l'Ange fut un peu troublé et déboussolé. Puis le frère desserra son étreinte pour analyser de plus près son ami. Il voyait les cernes sous les yeux et un début de barbe naissante. A la fois soulagé mais paniqué, Dean s'écria.

- Bordel de merde Cass, t'aurais pas pu appeler pour me dire que ça allait non ? Mais dans quel état tu es ?! Viens, on va rentrer à la maison…

Il commença à prendre l'Ange par la main, mais ce dernier resta sur place. D'une voix légèrement robotique et éteinte, elle aussi, il avoua.

- Je ne peux pas… Je suis désolé Dean…

- Quoi ?! La ferme et vient. Je vais te remettre sur pied…

- Arrête Dean… Je n'ai plus de maison… Je n'ai plus de pouvoir et je n'ai plus…

Il souffla un coup pour se taire. Ne pas y penser surtout. Il se rassit sur le canapé et termina la discussion.

- Je ne peux pas partir Dean. Lorsqu'on rentre dans cet asile, on en ressort plus…

Derechef, son regard s'éteignit. L'aîné se dirigea vers Sam pour le briefer. Ils voulaient voir le directeur. Evidemment, ce dernier ne recevait personne… Personne qui peut facilement partir pour parler et informer l'extérieur. Mais les deux chasseurs ne voulaient pas abandonner Castiel…

L'Ange repartit dans sa « chambre », bien que le mot « cellule » soit plus approprié. Juste une minuscule pièce grise, humide à cause des pierres, avec un lit trop mou et moisi et de vieux draps trop fins. Castiel ne dormait plus… Ayant perdu ses pouvoirs, il devrait dormir, mais il en était incapable. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait les images des tortures dans sa tête. Tout ce qu'il se passait « là-bas ». L'endroit que tous les patients connaissaient mais dont aucun ne voulait parler. Parce que « là-bas », ils savent quand ils y rentrent, mais pas quand ils en sortent…

Sam et Dean rentrèrent en cachette en pleine nuit, ils gardaient l'espoir de sauver Castiel. Mais les murs s'assemblaient en un dédale bordélique de passages sans issues ou de portes verrouillées. Ils se perdirent une bonne heure avant de pouvoir trouver l'aile des « chambres ». Lorsque ce fut fait, ils scrutèrent à travers les hublots grillagés des portes pour voir quelle pauvre âme errait à l'intérieur. Le frère aîné reconnut de suite son ami, assis sur le lit, fixant le mur sans dormir. Dean chercha illico son matériel pour crocheter cette fichue serrure de prison. Une fois ouverte, il courut jusqu'à Castiel et le souleva comme un bébé tout en parlant à voix basse.

- Hey Cass ! Cass ! Tu m'entends ou quoi ? On va te sortir d'ici tu comprends ?

Sam aida Dean à porter un Castiel complètement amorphe loin de la cellule et en silence. Ce fut long et fastidieux. Les patients d'à côté ou d'en face se mirent à crier. Mais personne ne venait les aider. Ici, les patients crient tout le temps, mais personne ne les entend…

Allongé sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala, Castiel s'endormit comme une masse. Dean conduisait aussi vite que possible vers le Q.G tandis que Sam surveillait l'Ange de temps en temps. Et l'Ange en question commença à gesticuler et à marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles. Voilà… Les souvenirs remontaient…

_Castiel se retrouva donc « là-bas », les sous-sols de l'asile où le docteur fou testait des médicaments sur les patients. Par on ne sait quelle manière, il avait découvert que Castiel venait du Paradis, un Ange du Seigneur. Il décida alors de voir si les dessins Angéliques disaient vrai, voir si les Êtres Célestes possédaient des ailes dans le dos… Celles de Castiel n'étaient pas visibles aux Humains, mais il en avait quand même. « Frankenstein Junior » attacha l'Ange sur le ventre, à la table d'opération grâce à des sangles en cuir puis il commença par prendre quelques pinces… Juste pour débuter l'amusement. Sans anesthésie et sans pouvoirs, Castiel découvrit la douleur d'une façon assez drastique. Il comprit que le docteur fou charcutait son dos, là où devaient se trouver ses ailes. Il lui arrachait la peau, les muscles, le sang coulait de tous côtés et maculait le gris de la table. Castiel tenta dans un premier temps de contenir la douleur, mais finalement il se mit à hurler. Et personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Le toubib continua dans ses expériences, scarifiant tout le dos de l'Ange en lui dessinant des ailes de sang. Epuisé par la torture, Cass plongea dans un sommeil fiévreux…_

Et il se réveilla dans l'Impala en nage, déboussolé et paniqué.

Dean pila net, s'arrêta sur le bas-côté de la route pour descendre du volant et se placer à côté de son ami.

- Hey, hey, regarde-moi. Cass !

L'Ange eu du mal à garder les yeux fixe sur lui. Dean claqua des doigts devant le visage confus de Castiel pour le ramener à lui.

- Reste avec moi tu entends ? Cass !

Mais ce dernier tremblait de peur. Sam se plaça également à côté de lui de sorte que l'Ange se trouva entre les deux frères. Comme bloqué, mais en sécurité. Dean le tenait par les épaules en le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Cass ! Je suis là okay ?! Tu es en sécurité, nous sommes partis de l'asile, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Capiche ?

L'ex-Ange réussit à faire un « oui » de la tête. Pas trop convaincant cela dit. Dean le fit s'allonger de nouveau sur la banquette. En reprenant le volant, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de se demander… Qu'est-ce que Castiel avait bien pu subir ?

Au-delà des tortures physiques et psychologiques dans la salle souterraine, Castiel et d'autres patients subirent également des lobotomies (Par électrochoc ou lobotomie transorbitale), des doses médicales dangereuses pour certaines expériences ainsi que quelques opérations scientifiques pour analyser le corps Humain…

Au final, Dean savait que Castiel ne serait plus le même. Avant l'asile, l'Ange changeait déjà. Dean l'avait changé. En bien, heureusement. Mais voilà que le Monde voulait le changer, et en mal. L'aîné des Winchesters prit sur lui pour réparer les erreurs des Humains et montrer à son ami que les gens ne sont pas tous aussi pourris que ceux de l'endroit maudit d'où il s'échappait. Le chasseur comprit maintenant que Cass n'avait rien à faire là-bas, à l'asile. Que les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent êtres. Parce que finalement, les gens les plus malades ne sont pas enfermés, mais libres. Et les autres sont derrière les murs gris du pensionnat hanté.


End file.
